


i know we're cool

by notspring



Series: you're the place i can go [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ??? I GUESS, Coming Out, Gen, hansol: ?? chan: ??????, me writing this: ?????????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notspring/pseuds/notspring
Summary: Hansol hasn’t even known Seungkwan for that long, and he only got the courage to ask him out a few weeks ago. It shouldn’t feel this serious, he thinks, except somehow Seungkwan has already fit himself into Hansol’s life so neatly that he can’t seem to remember what it was like without him.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Chwe Hansol | Vernon & Lee Chan | Dino
Series: you're the place i can go [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884562
Comments: 15
Kudos: 97





	i know we're cool

  
  
Hansol waits until the last minute to tell Chan about Seungkwan.

Seungkwan would give him hell for it if he knew, because even though he’s been late to almost every social function he’s ever attended Seungkwan is _very_ concerned with having a Plan. Hansol admires it distantly, the feeling not unlike the one he gets when he watches his sister put on eye makeup. It's something impressive, yet totally foreign — the practices of a person from a completely different world. 

So unlike Seungkwan, who probably would have sent a calendar invite to schedule a time to talk about it, Hansol waits until the morning Seungkwan is supposed to come over to bring it up.

“Uh, hey,” Hansol says, raising his voice a little so it’ll carry out from the kitchen. 

Chan looks up from the couch, where he’s been watching something on his phone. It’s his morning routine — Hansol used to think Chan was just messing around, playing games or whatever, until he actually witnessed Chan take out a literal pen and paper and start taking notes. 

Turns out the videos were for work, just like almost everything else Chan does. 

“Yeah?” Chan asks, eyes wide.

Hansol swallows hard, suddenly self-conscious. He doesn’t think Chan will be weird about it, but there’s always the chance, and he doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do if he can’t actually bring Seungkwan here. Seungkwan’s apartment is tiny, for one, and it’s also three subway stops and a fifteen minute walk away. 

Perhaps more urgently, Hansol doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do if he finds out he’s been living with a homophobe. He’s been doing his best not to acknowledge that as a possibility, but he’s suddenly very, very aware of how this conversation could play out. 

“I’m bringing my boyfriend over later,” Hansol blurts out, finally, grateful that his voice comes out mostly even. 

There’s a horrible pause, and then —

“Oh,” Chan says, looking polite but not especially interested. “Thanks for letting me know.”

Hansol pauses. He doesn’t know what he was expecting, but this total lack of a reaction isn’t it.

“And you’re … okay with that?” he asks after a moment, like a total dumbass. 

Chan frowns, looking confused.

“Why wouldn’t I be? Is there something wrong with him?”

Hansol chokes out a startled laugh, relief making him feel a little hysterical.

“Uh, no,” he manages. “There’s nothing wrong with him.”

“Okay,” Chan says. He looks uncertain, like he’s starting to realize there’s something he’s missing, but he still has no idea what it is.

“I meant it’s okay that he’s a dude,” Hansol clarifies. 

“Well, obviously he’s a dude,” Chan says, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “If he’s your boyfriend….”

Hansol stares blankly at him, totally at a loss.

“Right,” he says slowly. “Well, he’ll be here later tonight, so you might get to meet him.”

“I’ll probably be at the studio,” Chan says. Of course. “But I’m sure I’ll meet him eventually,” Chan adds, like he thinks that’s what Hansol was worried about.

“You probably will,” Hansol says. “I think he’ll be around a lot.”

Saying it out loud feels like a confession — Hansol rubs at the back of his neck, feeling the tips of his ears start to burn. He hasn’t even known Seungkwan for that long, and he only got the courage to ask him out a few weeks ago. It shouldn’t feel this serious, he thinks, except somehow Seungkwan has already fit himself into Hansol’s life so neatly that he can’t seem to remember what it was like without him. 

“That’s nice,” Chan says pleasantly, not sounding like he particularly cares either way. 

“It is,” Hansol agrees.

Chan turns his attention back to his phone, then, and it takes Hansol nearly a full minute to realize he’s smiling by himself in the kitchen, probably looking dumb as hell. It makes him wish Seungkwan was coming over sooner.

 _we’re still on for tonight, right?_ he sends, both for reassurance and as an excuse to start a conversation.

Seungkwan’s response is immediate. _Yes of course!_ followed by a smiley face and three hearts. He sends a follow-up before Hansol even has time to respond to the first one: _Don’t you cancel on me, Chwe Hansol!!!_ , this time accompanied by three angry huffing emojis and — is that a knife?

Hansol laughs, delighted, his heart thumping steadily in his chest as he carefully types his response.

_i wouldn’t dare._

He watches it send, thinks about it for a split-second, then follows it up with a single red heart.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> chan: yeah hansol and i are super close  
> also chan: has never once had a conversation with hansol that wasn't somehow related to roommate logistics


End file.
